


Relationships with Superheros are Hard Work. Relationships with Superspies are even harder.

by the_carrots_revenge



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint thinks Laura is irresistible, Clints kind of dumb, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Relationships are hard work, They're all kind of arseholes, Unrequited Phil/Clint, why do all these people love him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_carrots_revenge/pseuds/the_carrots_revenge
Summary: Laura reflects on her and Clint's life. The Civil War. What happens next.Clint has a plan to get home faster.(Basically he wants Laura to shack up with Tony)  What can we say? Clint's dumb.(Not particularly Clint Barton friendly)





	Relationships with Superheros are Hard Work. Relationships with Superspies are even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, So I have had this idea of Clint encouraging Laura to be with Tony to help bring them home faster in my head a while. 
> 
> And with Endgame coming out this week - I'm getting worried that the time to write this story is passing me by.  
> So here it is.
> 
> Please do note the tags. This one really isn't very Clint friendly.
> 
> It kind of fits with my In the Aftermath series - but only if you ignore Location, Plot, Relationships, and Character Development.   
> In the end I decided I better leave it as a stand alone work.

Laura had never been an amazing agent.

Oh, don't get her wrong, she hadn't been a bad agent; it's just, well, when you're married to Hawkeye - one of the best agents in the world, it's pretty easy to compare yourself and fall short every time.

This hadn’t really worried her. Years of espionage, intrigue and illusion had helped her determine who she was and what she wanted. A small piece of the American Dream... just enough to support herself, a husband and 3.2 children. Where better to find that than on the outskirts of butt-fuck-nowhere Iowa.

At first she had thought she'd have to get out, start fresh, figure it all out from scratch. She was delighted to discover (she'd been sore, moppy, slightly drunk, after a raid gone.... not-so-well) that one her team - a grunt like her - felt exactly the same. Same dreams, same wants, they meshed.

They planned it all - meticulously. Everyone knew that the easiest way for an active agent to leave Shield was in a body bag. But if two agents fell in love, wanted to marry; and she happened to fall pregnant... well Shield might take-care of their own, but they also looked after their own, and if they were losing one agent but keeping the other that would satisfy them. Laura would start setting up their life - a military wife- husband deployed abroad; a small off the books farm. Clint would join her occasionally. As a father he'd gradually slip into desk work. Agents were young grunts or seasoned players. There wasn't much room in the middle. They both knew Clint would never be a seasoned player. Not enough patience, not enough diplomacy. He's join her in their small slice of domestic heaven. They'd raise their family. Be Respectable. Be Out.

But, after she was out; it transpired that Clint was actually quite a good agent- a lot more than just a bow and an arrow. He started taking on more and more high profile missions; getting deeper into Shield. And he enjoyed it. He still loved her, she never doubted that; it's just, he grew to love the job as well. He'd promise to be out soon. She had a baby and a farm to run. 

She didn't really mind. There were a few honey-pot missions here and there. But she knew he was hers. 

Adventure and excitement and sexy women, sure. But and he end of the day he craved a warm fire, arching joints from a hard days labour, laughter and smiles. She knew he was still hers.

Then Natasha. For the first time Laura felt threatened. Beautiful, vulnerable Natasha. Clint bought her in. Laura never asked in sex was involved (she never asked - why ask questions in the answer would bring her pain - pain if her told the truth; pain if he lied. She'd know if he lied.

Then he kept talking about her, red head, the information they gleaned, what Natasha had gone through. Laura found herself reminding herself more and more often that she had the farm, the kids, that at the end of the day Clint was hers. But she started to doubt.

Clint knew of course. They were at breaking point - something would have to give.

So he sent Phil. 

And in Phil's eyes Laura could see the truth. Here was the man who pulled Clint from her. This was the man who offered excitement, danger, adventure, praise and acclaim. Here was also a man who loved Clint, deeply, irrevocably. Unrequitedly. Here was also the man who would always send Clint back to her. To the peace. With this man, Laura could share her husband.

She met Natasha. The woman was beautiful, vulnerable, and so very, very grateful to Clint. She was also very, very sorry for everything she had done. And she included Laura among her victims. They never discussed it; but Laura could see... somehow Clint and Natasha had become more. So close, such intense rivalry. Such dedication. And Nat was dedicated and loyal to Phil as well. Even if she wanted Clint, even if Laura was nothing to her - she would never sleep with him. She would never do that to Phil - who she looked up to as a father. And Clint would never see Phil that way, he wasn't gay.

It was a fucked up little family. But they were a family and Laura was part of it. And she could breathe out again. Phil would not send Clint on honey-pot missions; Nat would not let him sleep with anyone else. Yes, Laura had to share her husband - but she was sharing him with Shield. Not another lover. And she could bear that.

He would be out soon.

He would be hers soon.

The Avengers.

At first he said he was worried he was not safe. Brainwashing. He'd hurt people. 

But she could see it go to his head. He was part of the team that saved the world. Phil was dead. But Phil had never meant to Clint what Clint meant to him (Phil wasn't really dead anyway, he and Laura kept in touch - hey, it was a fucked up family but they were family; and she was an ex spy. Phil trusted her.).

Then he was living with Tony Stark. And Laura could see Clint getting used to the luxuries. Handmade cereal imported from some Spanish monastery. Great that Tony could support the monks; but how would Laura ever compete with that?

But two kids, and they were trying for three. He was still hers she reminded herself. She was his secret, his plan for the future. He couldn't keep super heroing forever. He would be hers again soon. They would be okay.  
Ultron.

And suddenly the whole team was here! Natasha was here. It was fantastic to see her again. They’d grown close over the years. Nat didn’t know about Phil, which made Laura feel smug. Yes - one up on a sibling.  
She got to meet Thor. A God! She got to meet Tony Stark! She got to meet Captain America! Her kids got to meet the team. It's one thing to know your husband works with them, but quite another thing to actually meet earths mightiest heroes.

Of course, this meant their cover was compromised. But Mr Stark took the time to make promises and plans. It was safe enough.

Life moved on. Shield fell. Clint was finally home! It was finally time to start that life they had promised themselves.

She'd never kidded herself. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy. To go from daredevil superhero to small town farmer... But Clint had known it was coming. He said this is what he wanted. They'd made plans. He had had plenty of time to prepare.

She had no idea it would be as bad as it was. He was bored. The children - previously always so excited to see him; well - he was here all the time now and the novelty quickly wore off. She had always been the main parent, she still had to be the main parent. Clint had no idea what he was doing. Discipline was lacklustre and lackadaisical. The farm couldn't hold his interest. Clearly a good dream, but it just didn’t seem to cut it when faced with this life in reality.

She couldn't even complain. That bar - making the plans - that had been fifteen years ago. People change. She'd changed. Had she even really been committed to Clint - or just the idea of Clint? The promise of a readymade husband to help carry her troubles. To shoulder some of the burden of making ends meet and eking out a living on a small patch of land?

Had he really been committed to her? Or just the promise of an easy life once 'all this' was over. A back up plan in case something went wrong. Readymade family man. His enemies would never look for him with her.  
Well, now, sipping a glass of wine watching the dust trails of his car at faded into the distance, she knew.

Turning in sharp, sudden anger she threw her wine glass against the wall. Sweetness dripped, pooling on the carpet. Shards of glass glinting in the afternoon sun.

Silence reigned. Nate was sleeping. The older children would be home from school soon. Mustn’t leave the shards where one could cut themselves.

Captain Fucking America. 

Broken Dreams. Broken Promises. Broken wine glass. It all seemed so fitting. Broken Avengers too from the sounds of things. At least it wasn’t only her dreams that were broken. Clint's were too, even if he didn't know it yet. Laura might not have been an agent for a while now but she could see which way the wind was blowing, and Clint's Avenger Dreams were about to explode in his face.

Numbly she started cleaning up the house. If things went as wrong as she though they were about to she couldn’t rely on existing protections anymore.

Tony had put a backup plan in place. Was it still an option? that was from when Clint was still an Avenger. Could she trust it? Clint sure as hell didn't trust the man, convinced he was working for Ross. Then, even if she did trust Tony... what would that do to her and Clint? Were they really over? Did she want them to be?

Reluctantly she decided to trust her husband’s judgement one last time. Oh, not all his judgement. She would not be throwing her lot in with Steve Rogers. She would not be a sitting duck waiting for enemies to close in either. 

She had Phil's number. In this case the man who loved her husband, the man whom she allowed to love her husband could damn well help his family. They were out of here. Goodbye Iowa.

Hello Life Phase whatever the fuck came next.

.....

Three weeks later and Laura was watching TV in her new apartment. The kids in bed. They were always in bed before Laura started watching the news. She couldn't protect them from everything, but she could at least spare them this. Still, she had to watch it. Three weeks with no contact from Clint. Three weeks since the news had last showed Clint (live, there were constant replays as various experts debated superheroes - but no new footage).  
She had come here for the anonymity of a big city. And to be near Phil - not that she saw him, but she knew that if things went south fast he could be there quickly. 

Tonight, again, there was nothing new on Clint.

She was worried.

Yes, he had left her.

Yes, it was pretty clear that he had fucked up.

But where was he?

The news was debating that very topic, and they seemed to have no further information. But Laura still watched. Something may come up. And it did - Breaking News said the banner along the bottom of the screen. Some sort of military base in the Pacific had been blown up. Personal had been allowed to evacuate. The base had been blown. Shaky footage showed fireballs. News reports were confused, but placed Captain America and team on site. Rumours were swirling. There was very little information about what the base was, why it was, and what it was doing.

More information to follow.

Laura's phone had a text from Phil. Clint's survival confirmed. The Base, apparently a jail for enhanced. Clint's final destination suspected to be Wakanda.

That was surprising. Wakanda was a closed country. And if Laura remembered correctly (and she did) their leader had fought against Captain America in the recent arguments. Yet his team were heading there. Obviously something big had changed.

Phil promised to arrange for her to speak with Clint as soon as possible.

Laura sighed.

She honestly had no idea what she wanted to say.

Three weeks since he left her. Sure, it wasn't intended to be a long term things, just a short little bit of back-up for Cap. They needed to save the world; unfortunately due to those damn accords Tony was actively working to stop Cap from doing his job; quick fight, distraction for Tony - he wouldn't even be taking on the real threat; just showing people (Tony) that they couldn’t push superheroes around; reminding Tony who his real friends were - he'd be back before she knew it....

But he hadn’t been. 

And even if he had been....

He was supposed to be out. This was her turn. And he left her. 

It was pretty obvious that the Accords weren't going away. And it was pretty obvious that by fighting on the side that he did that he wouldn't be coming home anytime soon.

And Laura honestly had no idea how to take that.

Had he been inconceivably naïve? Arrogant? 

Or had he been so desperate to escape from their humdrum life that he was willing to risk life behind bars and call it fighting the good fight?

And now Phil was working to arrange for them to talk.

And all Laura could think was that her life had been a lie. They had changed. Their dreams had changed. And as much as he loved her, as much as she loved him.... they didn't mesh anymore. And she couldn't keep supporting him. Not when she now knew that he was never coming home to stay.

But he had enemies. And his children (her children) would need protection. How would a divorce fit with that. Property splits, custody. God. He was a criminal. Would anyone blame her? Would the kids blame her?

If she just ignored him would she be free?

Clint had always been impulsive. She knew he would want to talk to her. He would want reassurance, as always, that the peaceful life still awaited him - for the future. And what would she say?

There were no answers.

There hadn’t been any answers since he left.

Maybe there hadn't been any answers since they met. Probably they'd just been fooling themselves. But Oh, it had been a nice dream.

Laura went to bed, mind ablaze.

 

…

Clint was relieved. Finally out of that cell.

Nothing to do but think.

Bloody Tony.

It was his fault.

Billionaire, Philanthropist, Futurist - Smartest Man Alive his arse.

Privatising Fucking World Peace.

World Peace couldn't be privatised.

And now Clint had been ripped from his family to fight a war which would never have happened if Tony had just listened to Steve.

Sanctimonious Prick. Wanting everyone else to follow his rules. But when did he follow rules? He was just trying to become more powerful. Already had half a world governments in his pocket, now trying to shore up his power in the Avengers. Not long before they were bowing down to Tony as King of Earth.

Clint knew he was being a little unfair. Tony was probably doing what he thought was right. But Natasha hadn’t done it cause she thought it was right - Just cause she thought it would be the winning side. As if.

Short term, maybe.

Long term. People would see. Cap was on their side. They'd been locked up without trial. People would see.

But for now he was being kept from his wife and kids. Locked up, Jailed like some petty criminal. Fucking Stark.

He was surprised when Steve rescued them. Surprised it was clearly an off-the-books rescue. Surprised by Steve's extreme prejudice when destroying the base.

He'd thought the world would have come round by now. Thought Stark would have come round. He'd seemed pretty contrite when he'd turned up locking for information. Seemed like he was pretty much ready to beg Steve to take him back. Hadn’t said the nicest things (well, to be fair, Clint hadn't either), but he'd thought Stark would have worked his magic and got them out by now. Thought his and Steve's reunion would have shown the world that Superheroes could be trusted.

No one could deny that Tony and Steve had passion. God knows they could argue like nothing on earth. They melded perfectly - fighting as one. They never talked about it. But there was happiness and contentment there. The covered each other’s flaws, filled in each other rotten pieces. They didn’t really need to talk about it. Not when it was so obvious to everyone who knew them. Sure they could be cruel to each other. But there team knew they were a unit - and when united they were basically unstoppable. 

Well, whatever. Stark had clearly be faking. Hadn't reunited with Steve at all. Unless they were playing them? Some sort of long game, showing the world Steve was right? But ... probably not. He wouldn't put it past Tony, but Steve would tell them team. Make sure they all knew the roles they had to play.

Still. Three weeks in jail. Not really able to speak to each other.

Clint had had plenty of time to think and plan.

And now he was out he knew who he could trust and what needed to happen.

The fact Steve and Tony were still at quits.... well that would just make Laura's role easier.

Fuck the Avengers. Fuck the world. Clint would be going home to his wife and kids and this time they would make it work. No more dreaming of being a superhero. He'd tried it again. It wasn't like he remembered. A small town life for him.

Of course, he'd have to convince Laura to do what needed to be done. But - he'd always trusted Laura. She loved him. And she'd been a spy. She'd understand. And she'd get him home.

Wakanda was a surprise. Hadn't they been fighting the Black Panther? But he was on their side now.

And Nat was there. Apparently she'd had it up to here with Tony's areholery too. 

That nearly made Clint pause in his plan. If all the Superheroes were on their side the world would invite them back soon enough. But his plan wouldn't really impact the others, it would just get Clint home that much faster. Give another option. He could still go along with Steve's plan, and get Laura to do her part with his plan.

No one really talked about Tony. Steve was grim faced whenever he was mentioned. Clearly he was taking the breakup hard. Didn’t surprise Clint. Tony and Steve. Steve and Tony. They were like Clint and Laura. Could trust one another. Even with painful truths. But, well. Clearly they were over now. Didn’t really matter. They'd be back together soon enough. Tony just needed to get over himself first. Clint's plan would help with that. He'd be home. Tony would apologise on his knees. Steve would take him back. Everything would go back to the way it should have been.

But for now Tony was still against them. And Clint didn't need Tony to get them all home. Just him. Laura could do it. He just needed to talk to her.

And the option came quickly. They hardly even landed when one of the Dora Milaje offered him a phone.

Apparently they'd arranged it so he could talk to Laura.

This number.

This time.

She'd be on the other end.

No one could trace it. No one could listen in.

It was perfect. 

....

It was mid-afternoon when the phone rang. Laura had taken the phone to a park. Sure, someone could listen in, but she could spot if she was being followed. The kids didn't need to overhear this call. There was a little pavilion in the local park, she could hide her lips. Little chance of it being bugged. Her apartment might be. God she hated not being able to trust anyone. Look at what Clint had bought her to.  
She let it ring twice, and answered.

"Clint?"

"Laura, baby, I've missed you."

"Clint...."

"I'm fine Laura. They didn't do anything to us in there. All bits and piece are working."

"I'm glad." Her voice was wooden.

"How are you baby? How are the kids?"

"We're alright."

"Good."

They paused. Laura hoped that Clint, like her, was dwelling on where it went wrong. What should happen now.

"Laura, I've been thinking." Yay, another something to throw into the pot of her bubbling emotions.

"Hemmmm" She prompted.

"I'm sorry baby. I never should have left you. I swear, soon as I get back I will be at your side. I will be a better father. I even have some ideas for the farm. God baby, I miss you so much. I am so sorry." 

"Clint..."

"I know, baby, I know. I am so, so, sorry. But I know how to come home. I just need a bit of help from you."

"I, Clint, I..."

"Don't worry Lar. Nothing illegal. Just a bit of fun, like to old days, a secret mission."

"I don’t know Clint."

"It'll be easy baby. Then I'll be home."

"What do you need me to do?"

Clint paused. Laura sensed that he was a little reluctant to simply say it.

"It's Tony Laura."

"Tony?"

"Tony's the main player. We need to get round him. Get to him. He could bring me home."

"Clint...."

"No. Laura. Steve will work on getting Tony to see that he's in the wrong. But in the meantime I want to come home."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Tony would never hurt a child."

"Yes?"

"He loves kids. Should have a ton of them. But.... you know, hasn't. But he loves kids, bends over backwards for them. Has a whole lot of scholarships. Mentoring programs. Gets involved on lots of levels."

"What do you need me to do Clint?"

"He needs to get to know our kids. Then you need to remind him how difficult it is growing up without a father. That the kids need their father."

"Tony's not going to break the law for you Clint."

"Not for me Laura. Get him to love the kids. Set him up as their father figure. Then remind him of Stane. Remind him how he was betrayed by his father figure. Remind him that a father figure can never fill a childs need the way a real, loving father can. Make him realise. He'll be so shocked, so appalled. So desperate to be everything Stane was not that I'll be on the next flight home."

Laura listened. She was appalled. Clint, her Clint, encouraging her to manipulate his friend. A man who'd been a guest in her home. And Clint wanted her to... what? Somehow convince Tony to view his children as his own?  
"How am I supposed to get Tony to view the kids that way Clint? How am I even supposed to get into Tony's sphere?"

"It won’t be easy. But the Lar, it's the fastest way to ensure I come home soon."

"God Clint, you’re asking me to do something I just can’t do. Even If I can get to Tony it would take years to build that sort of relationship with the kids."

"No it wouldn’t."

"Yes, Clint, it would. Stane had been in Tony’s life since he was a little boy."

"Lar's, you just need to set Tony up as the kids father figure."

"You've said that Clint, it takes years."

"No, Lars, You need to bring Tony and the kids together, it will happen naturally, quickly after that."

Laura felt cold. Icy cold.  
"Clint, to be clear here: Are you telling me to sleep with Tony Stark? To bring him into our family in your place?"

"It'll be the fastest way Laura. He already likes you. He'll get to know the kids. And he'll love them. Tony love kids, it will be fast."

"Clint, you know how I feel about sex and love."

"It's for the good of our family Laura. That's why I was a spy."

A tear was slowly trickling down Laura's cheek. She flicked it away, angrily.  
"And what happens once your home Clint. While Tony's licking his wounds at being thought of as another Stane?"

"Just tell him that once you saw me you realised you had to give our family another chance. We'll all disappear from his life. Tony won’t do anything to us."

"He'd be devastated Clint. You’re asking me to make him love me, make him love the kids, then then to drop him flat when you come back."

"Tony's used to that sort of thing Laura. He'll pick himself up."

"God Clint."

"It'll be good for him Laura. Whatever method he uses to get me back home; he'll set a precedent; make it possible for the others to come home too. You'll be gone. The kids 'll be gone. But he'll have Steve back. If we're lucky he'll be so wounded that he even brings Steve back before Steve gets himself there. Everything it resolved again immediately."

"Seriously Clint. Those two hate one another."

"Those two love one another Laura."

"Clint, I don't know what you're thinking."

"They've been together for years Laura. They're just going through a rough patch. As soon as Tony sees how wrong he was.... Steve will forgive him and they'll be back together again. That's how it always happens."

"Seriously Clint, are you seriously saying that Tony always gives in? And you somehow think that's healthy?"

"Steve's the one who's been forced to flee his country Laura. He's Captain America and he's not able to get anywhere near America!"

"That's not Tony's fault Clint."

"Listen to yourself Laura. Of course it's Tony's fault. If he'd stood by Steve none of this would have happened. Tony lied to us, he lied to the world."

"Clint."

"Baby, I don't want to argue. I just want to come home. I'll play it by book. But, you know, maybe if you just go see Tony, talk to him, he'll help."

Laura sighed. See Tony. Talk to him. Those she could do. "I'll try Clint."

"I know Baby. I love you."

"Love you too."

Dial tone. 

Laura sat in the pavilion steering at the phone. She felt somewhat empty inside. Had she really been blind all these years.

"Love you too" She'd said. An automatic, programmed response.

Did Clint even realise what he'd asked her to do?

Had he put the pieces together and thought about what would happen to her, to them, if she started sleeping with Tony?

Or had he just been thinking of the fastest way to come home, and she's been easy, convenient.

Would he even care?

All that bullshit about it helping the team. It was clear they were nothing but an afterthought. Was that all she was, the kids were?

And what about Tony?

She'd thought they were friends. Clint had been completely unconcerned with what poor Tony must be going through. Abandoned, Alone. God, if he and Steve really were lovers....

She'd seen the press conferences. Tony looked like he'd been through the wars. Walking alongside his paralysed best friends wheel chair.

She wondered if he was as dead inside as she was.

As lost.

As bewildered.

Had he trusted Steve with his everything? She guessed yes. She'd have guessed yes even before now, knowing what she now knew. They’d been teammates. Tony had clearly looked up to Steve. Respected him, even as he tried to wiggle around Steve's morals in the interests of a faster solution. She'd never heard talk that they were together before. Must have been kept pretty hush-hush. Probably for Steve's sake. Everyone knew Tony was bisexual. No need for him to keep it quiet.

Had Tony told himself that one day, when all this was over Steve would be completely his? That one day they would stand together in front of their friends, in front of the world. Was he every bit as betrayed as her?  
The conversation with Clint hadn't really helped her. She was still lost. But at least he'd given her permission to go to Tony. He would help her protect the children. Maybe being around someone equally betrayed would help her make sense of everything.

Maybe he would help her to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end. I would write more but it's so angsty. Round and Round in circles they go.
> 
> You can decide if you would like Laura to follow Clint's plan through. Or if she goes to help him and they fall in love and live happily ever after leaving Clint for dust. Or, you know - has nothing to do with Tony cause let's face it - she would probably struggle to get in touch with him now.
> 
> Just so you know - I don't think Tony would go there. I actually wrote a little monologue where Tony is defending his relationship with Laura to Rhodes: (below) - but seriously it would be like, thousands of words before I could work this into the story - at which point it wouldn't make sense 'cause everything would have veered off course.
> 
> I do think Tony would work to help bring back Clint, at least partly because Clint has kids. (Of course Clint might have to go under house arrest....) I do think Tony and Steve will forgive each other (and not just because I've seen the End Game trailers... side note, what is up with Tony asking Cap if he trusts him? Surely Tony's got more reason to lack trust in that relationship)
> 
> To be honest, I'm not sure if they are/were together in this fic, or if Clint simply thinks that they were.... but does it really matter? Whatever, life seems to have done a bit of a number on them.
> 
> The monologue:
> 
> "You want to know what's going on Rhody?
> 
> It's simple. Laura's a nice lady who's pissed at her husband and has decided she's going to get revenge. Does she know that? Probably not, she’s annoyed, and angry and ashamed of Clint's actions. And I'm here. And she decided to fix me. There's some sort of angry Florence Nightingale thing going on.  
> As I said, she's a nice lady. And she's the wife of one of my friends. I am not going to let her wake up one day and realise she's thrown away her marriage in anger over something I could have stopped. So I'll flirt a little. Smile a little. And I'll put her to bed - and leave.
> 
> Her kids are nice, I'll talk with them, reassure them, and I'll bring there dad home to them. There is nothing else going on!
> 
> I though you trusted me?"
> 
> And a manly tear slides down Tony's cheek before he and Laura ride off into the sunset together on sparkling unicorns.


End file.
